Resolutions
by eorocks
Summary: Just a short story about Olivia and Elliot and a holiday party.


AN: Here's just a quick holiday one-shot. Nothing spectacular…just a little fun. Thanks for reading!

EOEOEOEO

"You're going to freeze out here."

Olivia turned and saw Elliot walking through the doorway out on to the balcony.

"The cold air feels good." Olivia gave him a smile. "There's a lot of people in there." She motioned towards Alex's apartment, where 75 or so of her 'closest friends' were gathered. The apartment was decked out for the holidays and everyone was dressed accordingly, Elliot included. Olivia was so used to seeing him in his work 'uniform', that the sight of him dressed so nicely made her take a second look. The white on white shirt was simple, but looked nice paired with his black slacks, and she loved the way he'd pushed the sleeves up as the apartment had started to get warm. He'd had a smile on his face all night…had been charming and witty…and she realized how much they both really needed this night out.

"You looked like you were having fun." Elliot moved a little closer, smiling at the sight before him. Olivia was relaxed…a contented smile on her face. Her hair fell in loose waves on her shoulders, her eyes were dark, and her lips were glossed. She had chosen a red dress for the evening, and he had teased her about the sleeveless and nearly backless dress when he'd first seen it, only so he could keep staring at her a moment longer. She had always been striking, but he felt that somehow, she had grown into her beauty over the years. He knew it was because he knew all of her…her intellect…her fearlessness…and her heart.

"I _am_ having fun." Olivia said, bringing her glass of wine to her lips and took a small sip. "I just needed a short break." It was her third glass of wine, and she was feeling a pleasant buzz; a feeling she would nurture the rest of the night. "Were you worried about me?" She asked, arching her brow as she posed her question.

"Always. I like to know where my partner is." He had been keeping her in his peripheral vision all night, as they had both worked their way around the crowd, mixing and mingling with people they knew and new acquaintances. "Looks like you made some new friends." It hadn't escaped him that she'd caught the eye of several men in the crowd.

"Jealous?" Olivia teased, looking over her glass as she took another small sip of wine.

Elliot was surprised by her comment. "And what if I said yes?"

Olivia raised a perfectly manicured brow at him, and an enigmatic smile graced her lips.

Elliot waited for a response, but she didn't reply. Instead, she looked past him for a brief moment and then her eyes met his once again.

"You haven't exactly been spending your evening alone." She commented, dropping her gaze to her wineglass before lifting her eyes to his again. "Who was the woman you were talking to earlier?" She had noticed his casual stance at the bar as he'd chatted up the younger woman.

"What woman?" Elliot asked.

"The blonde." She shook her head. "Seemed like maybe you knew her." Olivia tried to act nonchalant, but she would be lying if she said she it hadn't bothered her.

Elliot smiled, hearing a tinge of jealousy in Olivia's voice. "Oh. Her name is Jessica." He shook his head slightly. "I didn't know her, but she started talking to me so…" He shrugged his shoulders. "She seems nice. She works with kids. Some kind of social worker or something."

"Hmm." Olivia said. "Well, she's pretty."

Elliot chuckled. "Jealous?"

"Hardly." She said, dismissing the comment as she dropped her focus to the wine in her glass.

"Yeah, well, if you were, I would tell you that I'm more partial to brunettes."

Olivia wanted to point out that his wife…his ex-wife…was blonde, but he was clearly flirting, and she was enjoying it. "Since when?" she asked, lifting her eyes to meet his.

Elliot shrugged, pressing his lips together. "Been a while."

"There are lots of single women at the party. I'm sure there are some brunettes that would love some of your attention." She teased, acting like his pointed comment hadn't sent a flush of heat through her body. Elliot looked sexy tonight…and there was a hint of danger in his attitude. There was a renewed confidence in him that she hadn't seem from him before…as if he was comfortable with his newly attained freedom. It was very different from when he'd been separated before.

Elliot chuckled again. "I've already got my eye on one."

"Lucky girl." Olivia said, giving him a small smile.

Elliot let that comment sit there, pleased that Olivia was flirting back. He noticed a few random snowflakes falling, and he caught the smile on Olivia's face as she lifted her face to the sky. He saw a few lazy flakes settle in her hair and on her shoulders, and before he even knew what he was doing, he reached out and ran his thumb along her bare collarbone, resting his thumb there, and his fingers on her arm. He saw goosebumps break out along her skin, and he wondered if it was from his touch or the cold. "Are you sure you're not cold?"

Olivia's breath hitched…her entire focus on his gentle touch as his thumb whispered across her skin…back and forth…back and forth.

"Liv?" He had never allowed himself to touch her like this…or maybe it was she that had never allowed it. In this moment, it felt almost intimate, and he didn't want to stop. She didn't respond, and he swore he felt her tremble beneath his fingertips. "Do you want to go in?"

"No." She said, her voice barely more than a whisper. Her heart was beating out of her chest as Elliot trailed his fingers down her arm, and she bit back a small gasp of surprise as he tangled his fingers with hers.

Elliot didn't know what had possessed him to keep his hand on her, but she wasn't resisting him, and it made him bold. He held out her arm slightly, and let his eyes wander lazily down her body. "This dress…" His eyes flicked back to hers. "Did you know that red is my favorite color?"

Olivia had seen the way he'd taken her in, and she knew she shouldn't like it, but she did. She cocked her head slightly and raised one eyebrow. "I happen to know that your favorite color is blue."

"Not anymore." Elliot said quickly, breaking into a grin.

"I thought you didn't like this dress." Olivia teased, remembering his comments from earlier in the evening.

"I never said I didn't like it." Elliot responded. He took a half step closer to her, bumping slightly into the hand that was holding the wine glass. He leaned in, wrapping his hand around hers and whispering in her ear. "I was just worried other people would…"

"Why would you be worried about that?" Olivia asked, her voice barely a whisper as her breath quickened in her chest. Elliot was close…so close. She could feel his warm breath against her skin and smell his aftershave…and she closed her eyes and parted her lips as she felt him slip her wineglass from her hand.

Elliot set her glass down on the ledge of the balcony behind her, careful not to bump into her body. He heard the breathy tone of her voice and the scent of her shampoo and his heart skipped a beat when she turned her head slightly, baring her neck to him. He felt like he had crossed so many lines tonight, but she was clearly on the same page. But he resisted the urge to press his lips against her soft skin. "Because I'm a jealous bastard." He whispered.

Olivia realized that she wanted nothing more than for Elliot to kiss her. She didn't know why now…why tonight…but to hell with boundaries. She turned her head slightly into him, bumping his chin with her cheek. "What if I told you that you have no need to be jealous? What if I told you that I picked this dress out with you in mind?"

Elliot felt a rush of heat course through his body at her bold comment, and he knew they were in dangerous waters. He lifted his head and took a half step back, letting his eyes wander over her features. She looked up at him lazily and she parted her lips, as if inviting a kiss, and he knew that something that had been but a fantasy was about to come true. "Olivia…" He whispered, but then she was lifting her head and he saw her close her eyes, and it was all the permission he needed. Elliot leaned in and ghosted his lips over hers, giving her another chance to change her mind. But instead of pulling away, he felt her hand slide around his neck, and he didn't need any more encouragement.

He kissed her softly, pressing his lips lightly against hers. Then he sucked her upper lip between his, and then her bottom lip and he was kissing her slowly, tasting…teasing. She opened her mouth to him and he deepened the kiss, moaning lightly into her mouth. He slid his right hand into her hair, holding her in place as he explored her mouth slowly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and he let out a small groan as it tangled with hers.

Olivia could feel his kisses down to her toes, and she wrapped her other arm around his waist, pulling him more tightly against her. He was hardness and heat, gentle and demanding at the same time, and the way he kissed her felt reverent and possessive at the same time. It was better than any dream she'd ever had…and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop until she had him in her bed.

Elliot broke the kiss, burying his face in her neck. "God Liv…" He groaned, knowing he'd just crossed a line and he would never recover if he had to walk away. He wanted her…badly…and he wondered what was going through her mind right now. "I…I…"

"Take me home…" Olivia said in a rush.

Elliot straightened up slightly, surprised by her suggestion. He saw the smudge of her lipstick and the swell of her lips, and the thought of taking her home right now made him hard. He hadn't intended on kissing her when he had walked out on the balcony tonight, and he surely didn't have any expectation of anything more…but the way she was looking at him right now…he knew she was serious.

"Don't think about it." Olivia said as she reached out and framed his face. "If we think about it…we won't leave here." She said as she looked back and forth between his eyes.

"Liv…" He knew she was right, but he needed her to be sure.

Olivia had heard the uncertainty in his voice, and she knew it was his sense of responsibility…his need to do the right thing…that made him question it. She ran the palms of her hands down the front of his shirt as she looked up at him through her lashes. "Do you want me Elliot?"

Elliot swallowed hard. "Don't ask a question you already know the answer to." He answered gruffly, pulling her hands off him and holding them in his hands.

"Then take me home." She pulled her hands from his and wrapped her fingers around his wrists, pulling his hands against her breasts. "Finish what you started."

Elliot's body was throbbing with need, and the husky tone of her voice and the feel of her breasts beneath his hands made him ache even more. He may have started this game tonight, but she was definitely finishing it.

Elliot pulled his hands from hers and pulled her body against his, kissing her hard. "This isn't a game." He growled against her mouth. He needed her to know that this wasn't just some one-night stand.

"No games." She said, as Elliot dropped his mouth to her neck, placing kisses there as he held her with his hands on her lower back. She reached up and framed his face with her hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "This…you…it's my New Year's Resolution."

Elliot smiled against her skin. "It's not New Year's Eve yet…"

Olivia pushed him back. "You're right. I guess we should wait." She gave him a sultry smile and ran a finger along the tops of her breasts.

Elliot shook his head lightly, staring at the sight before him. This woman…she was sultry and sexy, and he realized there was a whole other side of Olivia that he didn't know. But he was going to have a lot of fun figuring her out. He closed the gap between them and rested his hands on her hips. "We've waited long enough." He said gruffly. "So, here's what we're going to do. We're going to go inside…make the rounds and say our goodbyes…and get the hell out of here." He leaned in and captured her lips again. He released her mouth and she gave him a small smile.

Elliot headed towards the door with Olivia's hand in his grasp. But he felt her tug him back and he stopped to turn and look back at her.

"You might want to think about skipping the goodbyes." Olivia said.

Elliot raised his eyebrows in question. "Why's that?"

"Because, I happen to know what your second favorite color is…" Olivia said, toying with the material at her hip.

Elliot was confused by her comment. "What?

Olivia ran her tongue across her lower lip. "Your second favorite color." She ran her hand up her outer thigh, dragging the material up her hip until Elliot saw a flash of lace. "Black."

 _Sweet Jesus_. He tugged her hand and pulled her close, wrapping one arm around her waist. "If there weren't 100 people on the other side of that door, I'd take you right here." He mumbled against her mouth before grasping her lips with his. He released her then and reached for the door. "Fuck goodbyes. Let's get the hell out of here."

They made it through the room with relatively few interruptions, and the cab ride home was a practice in patience. It was all they could do to keep their hands off each other in the elevator up to her apartment, but once her apartment door had closed behind them, Elliot had her pinned against the wall. He was kissing her hard and he slid her dress up her thighs, feeling the lace at her hips.

He wanted to be patient…there would never be another first time for them…but with the way she was tugging at his belt, he knew there was no way to take things slowly. It had been too long…years of pent-up sexual frustration was all coming to a head right now. He found the zipper of her dress and tugged the straps down her arms, revealing a sheer black bra.

Olivia kicked her dress away from her ankles and had Elliot's pants unbuckled. She slid her hands inside his pants, running her hand down the length of him. Elliot groaned and dropped his head against her shoulder, slapping one hand against the wall. "Fuck." He lifted his head. "I want to take this slowly, but I can't…"

Olivia laughed. "I don't want it slow…" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her towards her bedroom. She pushed Elliot down on the end of the bed, and he started unbuttoning his shirt. He watched as she reached for the clasp of her bra, and he drew in a breath as she bared herself to him. In the next second, she had hooked her thumbs into the lace on her hips and pulled them down, letting them drop to her ankles.

Elliot thought she was most exotic creature he'd ever laid eyes on. "God…you're beautiful." He watched as she closed the gap between them and he spread his legs slightly, so she could stand between them. He put his hands on her waist, but then surprised her by twisting and pushing her on the bed. He shucked off his boxer briefs and climbed up her body, watching her watching him.

Olivia let her eyes rove over Elliot's body…his muscles flexing as he climbed up her body. She was reminded of his strength and the thought of him driving into her made her shiver in anticipation. Elliot kissed her deeply, driving his tongue between her lips, as he pushed her legs apart with his knees. She spread her legs and he settled in the cradle of her hips. She gasped as he knocked her entrance, and arched her back, trying to get him closer to her.

Elliot ripped his mouth from hers. He wanted to explore her magnificent body…he wanted to feel her mouth against his skin, but right now…he just needed to be inside of her. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Liv." He said, his voice deep with lust. He needed to hear her say it…

"Yes." Olivia rasped, knowing what he was asking. She closed her eyes and dropped her head back, shifting her hips…anticipating the stretch…the feeling of him inside of her. Then Elliot was pushing inside of her slowly…giving her time to adjust to him. But she was so wet…so ready…it was only moments before he was buried deep inside.

Elliot thought she must have been made just for him…the fit of their bodies was perfect. They both groaned as he held himself there for a few moments. But then he started moving against her. She was arching her back and dragging her hands up and down his back, begging him to go faster…deeper. The room was filled with the sounds of their bodies connecting and their mumbled moans and swear words, until Olivia cried out, clenching around him. Her orgasm triggered his, and he was coming inside of her…crying out her name as he did.

Elliot collapsed against her and they lay in a tangled heap as they both tried to slow their breathing. He wondered what was going through her mind in that moment, and he was worried about how fast things had moved once they'd gotten to her apartment. He fell to her side, so she could recover her breath, and he ran a hand down her arm. "Liv…." An apology was on his lips, but Olivia must have sensed it because she placed two fingers against his lips.

"Don't." She whispered. She pulled him back against her.

"But…"

"I know exactly what you're thinking and what you're going to say." She ran her hand down his cheek. "It might not have been as you imagined it, but it was exactly what we needed. And the good news is…I'm not going anywhere. We have all night."

Elliot grinned down at her…the promise of the night sounded great to him. He slid his body over hers again, intent on taking the rest of the night slowly. "This is one New Year's Resolution I'm going to help you keep."


End file.
